The Choice
by Cameron Phillips Fan
Summary: There is a new kid at McKinley and he makes Karofsky feel a desire he hasn't felt since Hummel left. But which should he choose: A life with him... or the one life that Karofsky has ever known?...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Karofsky got out of his car and hoisted his heavy equipment bag over his shoulder. As he was entering the school, he noticed that Berry girl tying her shoe only feet way. The reflexive impulse to find a way to make her feel like crap came to mind.

"_I think I've still got my dirty underwear in the bag..._" Thought Dave as he took a step forward. "_I wonder what would happen if I just threw it on her head._"

Then the memories of the playoff game came to mind. If the glee club hadn't gotten involved, chances are that the team would have been butchered that night. Even though he still hated them for not letting him join until he apologized to Hummel (which was never going to happen) he still had more respect for them then throwing dirty underwear on one of their most talented singers now. Karofsky was about to turn around when he heard Berry call out an unfamiliar name. He glanced back and looked in the direction that the girl was looking.

"..._Holy..._"

Walking up to Berry was a tall, young man who looked to be Karofsky's age. He had a very lean body; like his morning routine consisted of swimming twenty laps right after breakfast. He had medium length, brown hair that was roughly combed to one side (the type of style that Hummel wore; only this guy didn't use nearly as much product in it, if any at all) but it was just long enough to occasionally drop in front of his deep green eyes.

The boy came up to Berry as she stood up. They both quickly greeted each other and before Karofsky could even realize that he was staring, the new guy looked over in his direction.

"Hey." He said with a grin.

"Oh, don't even bother being polite to this ape, Derek ." Said Berry "Remember the former member I told you about? Kurt Hummel?... Well this is the one who forced him to leave."

Derek's demeanor immediately changed from bright, to slightly disgusted.

"Ah..." He muttered "The homophobe..."

"Yup."

Derek briefly looked Karofsky up and down.

"So... You think you got rid of the last of your problems with Kurt? Well get ready for a new game, big boy."

And with that, Derek and Berry walked past Karofsky and into the school.

"... _Well... shit..._"

* * *

Karofsky's day was relatively normal. He worked in half of his classes and slept/daydreamed in the other half. He spent his lunch at Mickey-D's and hurried back to school just in time for PE. He had even almost forgotten about Derek by football practice when Coach Beiste called for the team's attention. Karofsky couldn't believe it.

Standing next to Coach was Derek. He was in full football gear but was wearing another team's jersey that must have been from his old school.

"Alright, kids, listen up!" Beiste began "This is Derek Malone. He's going to tryout for Tackle and his first task is to get past one of you guys..."

Karofsky caught Derek's eye. He subtly raised his hand for a small wave "hello". The new kid's eyebrows came together for a second, then he looked back forward.

"_Did I just wave at him?_" Thought Karofsky "_..._Wave?..._Seriously?_"

"Karofsky!"

Karofsky jumped back into reality.

"Huh?"

"Get in position." Ordered Beiste as she motioned over to the gap in between the other players and herself.

Karofsky quickly went to the middle of the gap and positioned himself as he would during a game formation.

"Alright, Malone, now show us what you got." Said Beiste as she gently pushed Derek into the gap.

There was a second when Karofsky wanted to forfeit. There were plenty of other players. Why couldn't one of them do it? Then again, he didn't want to be doing sprint laps for the rest of the afternoon.

Derek positioned himself facing Karofsky. His body ready and his eyes full of his objective.

"On three." Called out Beiste "One... two..."

The moment she blow the whistle, the boys shot forward and slammed against each other with near bone-cracking force. Derek slipped in a small mud puddle and seemed to lose his footing but only for a second. He immediately bounced back as he dug his foot into the soft ground and pushed against Karofsky with equal strength.

Karofsky had been in this situation many times before during games. He was used to being this close to another guy under these circumstances. But this seemed different. Everything about Derek's features were heightened and Karofsky couldn't help but be hypnotized by them. He noticed that Derek's left eye wasn't all the way green. In the middle, it sort of vertically merged into a dark, ocean blue. He had a small birthmark in the corner of his right eyebrow... And his breath had the faint smell of strawberries...

"_Holy shit! What am I thinking?_"

This sudden burst of panic distracted Karofsky and made him lower his guard just long enough for Derek to get the upper hand. Karofsky found himself being shoved sideways and falling onto the grass as Derek jogged past him a few feet before skidding to a halt. A small applause erupted as the new kid walked back to the group and received several pats on the back and helmet. Azimio went over to Karofsky and pulled him up from the mud.

"'The hell was that about?" He whispered.

"... I slipped..." Muttered Karofsky. Not daring to tell his friend what was really going through his mind just seconds before.

"Alright alright..." Called out Beiste as she came over to the rest of the group "That was pretty good, Malone. Karofsky is one of our best players. You did good."

The Coach gave Derek a hard pat on the shoulder in which the boy replied with a charming grin. A million butterflies flew into Karofsky's stomach and he was forced to look at anything but Derek.

"Now, I want you here tomorrow after school. I'll run you through some drills and if you get past them... You're on the team. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great." Replied Derek. A few encouraging "woot"s from several players were heard.

"Ok, kiddies, hit the showers!" Said Beiste, and the mass of players filed back to the school and into the locker room.

Azimio jogged ahead of Karofsky as he dragged his feet back to the bleachers. He saw a flash of movement in the corner of his eye and looked up to see Derek passing him. He was looking at Karofsky with an expression that he only knew would lead to trouble: A look of intrigue.


	2. Chapter 1

Dave Karofsky sat in his car with his eyes starring blankly at his high school. He thought his troubles were over when Kurt transfered. He thought that once he was gone then maybe... just maybe... he could get on with his life without any interference. But now with that new kid, Derek, wondering around the school...

"...'_You think you got rid of the last of your problems with Kurt? Well get ready for a new game, big boy_'..."

This guy made David's head go into a fog every time he even glanced at him. How the hell was he supposed to operate now? Could he do the same as what he did with Kurt?

"_No way._" Thought Karofsky "_Malone will definitely fight back whereas_ _Kurt was easy pickings... well... at least at first..._"

The afternoon when Kurt confronted him in the locker room merged into Dave's mind. He remembered how angry Hummel was. Dave would have never thought that so much courage could come out of such a little boy. But Dave didn't want that. If Kurt stood up to David then he would inevitably have to face his feelings towards him. David remembered the feeling when he raised his fist, threatening the small boy and about to seriously hurt the person that he was secretly attracted to for god knows how long. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. The next thing he did was uncontrollable.

Karofsky forced the daydream out of his head, right before his dream-self pulled away from the kiss; dreading to see Kurt's terrified face again. David let his head fall back onto the headrest and closed his eyes.

"_And now I have to go through that again..._"

A sharp knock on the window startled Dave and he looked over to see Azimio out side of the driver's side door.

"_Hangover?_" Mouthed the jock.

Dave just reached over to the passenger side and got this back pack as he exited his car. The two walked to the school as Azimio slapped Dave on the shoulder.

"Hope that late night was worth it."

David only nodded and gave a small grin while simultaneously dreading the next few hours.

* * *

"'Sup."

Karofsky looked up from his mac-n-cheese to see the very kid he did not want to see: Derek.

"This seat taken?" He asked as he sat himself down in the seat opposite of Karofsky and began unpacking his lunch.

"'The hell you doing here, man?"

"What do you mean?"

Dave put his fork down and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Last week you didn't want anything to do with me. Now you're having lunch with me? What gives?"

Derek uncapped his soda and took a quick sip.

"I dunno... Guess I just want to start off from scratch. I mean, yeah, I've heard some bad stuff about you from the Glee kids but I figure it's really not that fair if I don't also hear your side too."

Something about this made Dave uneasy. Call it a hunch, but just the way Malone was looking at him made Dave feel like he was a specimen under this kid's microscope. Like he knew a deep secret and he was only here to see if it was true. Dave's "tough guy" instincts were fighting to kick in. He wanted to just slam the table and say that he didn't have to answer any questions from a noob like Malone and then storm off. But then again... this may be one of the few times he would ever really get to talk to Malone by himself...

"What do you want to know?" Dave asked after a moment.

A small grin appeared on the corner of Derek's mouth as if he was thinking: "...And let the trial begin..."

"So... How long have you been the bullying business?"

David restrained the urge to yell and took a deep breath. Unfortunately, his emotions must have surfaced a little.

"You don't have to defend yourself... Why do you think I came here in the middle of the school year?"

Dave looked up at Malone.

"_...Seriously?..._"

"You were a bully at your old school?"

For a split second, a pain flashed in Derek's eyes but it was quickly pushed away.

"Yup." He replied "But due to some...unfortunate events... my parents were forced to take me out and put me here."

"What happened?"

The pain appeared again on Derek's face. This time it was so strong, he was forced to look down at his lunch for a few seconds before looking back up.

"First you _then_ me." He said quickly "What'd you do to make Hummel leave?"

Dave scratched the back of his neck; trying to figure out how to tell Derek what happened without revealing what the whole story.

"Boy got a little too cocky for my taste." He began "Hummel was always a mouse; way to easy to push around... then one day, he gets a head full of courage or something and comes right up to me and starts pushing _me_ around. I didn't like that so I... I kind of threatened to kill him."

"...Damn..." Derek breathed.

"Yeah..." Dave muttered. "What about you?"

"... What about me?"

"I've told you what happened to me, now it's your turn. What got you kicked out?"

Karofsky could see Derek's confidence starting to crumble. After a few second's of wrestling with it, Derek finally seemed to be ready to talk but unfortunately, almost as soon as he began to open his mouth, the bell rang to signal that lunch was over. Without hesitation, Derek gathered his untouched lunch and half-drunked soda in his hands, threw it away in the nearest trash can and hurried out the door.

"_What was that about?_" Thought David.


	3. Chapter 2

Derek unlocked the door to his family's new apartment and slipped inside.

"Mom?... Dad?" He called out before remembering that they were working late.

Derek tossed his keys and backpack on the counter before opening the fridge and taking out a TV dinner. He didn't even realize how hungry he was until school was over and he was almost home. Derek thought back to the conversation with Karofsky.

"_Why did I even try to pull that off?_" He thought as he ripped off the plastic covering on the TV dinner and tossed in the microwave. "_Of course he would start asking for my side of the story...Still... What if my hunch is right... Suppose I'll have to wait and see..."_

The beeping on the microwave stopped and Derek gingerly picked up the hot plastic plate by the sides, took it over to the coffee table and turned on the television. After flipping through a few channels he stopped when he saw Rachel Barry standing in front of footage of the rest of the Glee club joyfully jumping on mattresses in bright blue PJ's. Derek couldn't help but chuckle when he recalled the group telling him about this. He had partially thought that they were just pulling his leg, yet here was the proof right in front of him. Derek looked at the happy faces of the club. He recognized all of them except an African American kid that he guessed was that Rutherford guy, and a skinny boy with pale skin and brown hair.

"... and there's Kurt." Derek said aloud.

Derek leaned in closer to get a better look at Hummel as he jumped up and touched his toes in mid-air. He looked so happy in this commercial. What happened that would make Karofsky actually threaten this boy's life? He knew that it was more then Kurt just getting "cocky". There was something else. And if Derek's suspicions were true, then maybe Kurt transferring really was the best thing he could do.

The commercial faded to black for a second before another commercial came up on screen. This one was a promotional ad for the musical arts or something. Nothing much; just a commentary over a bunch of slow, cross-fading footage of teenagers singing and playing instruments. Derek was about to change the channel but something stopped him and instead made him press the pause button in the tevo. Derek inched closer, hoping that he was wrong... but he wasn't.

Paused on the TV screen was a still-shot of a high school orchestra; his old school's orchestra to be more specific. And in the center of the screen, playing the violin... was _him_.

Derek tried to look away but something was gluing his eyes to the screen. The more the looked at that boy, the more Derek remembered what he had done to him. How he had made this kid's high school life practically a living hell. How he had...

"..._Oh god..._"

Derek fumbled with the remote and quickly turned off the television but the boy's face didn't go away in Derek's mind. He could feel tears start to form in his eyes but he forced them back down in a few short breaths. Derek looked down at his untouched microwaved chicken nuggets. With a sudden lose of appetite, he got up from the couch and slowly made his way to his room. Maybe some sleep might force the memories to fade a little...

* * *

Derek woke up when he realized a hand was on his arm. He rolled over to see his mother sitting on the side of his bed looking down at him.

"It's almost time for dinner." She said "You hungry?"

"...What'r we having?..." mumbled Derek as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, your father and I are having spaghetti with meat balls... but maybe you could finish that TV dinner you left in the living room."

Derek groaned and rolled back onto his stomach as he smelled the divine aroma of meaty tomato sauce. He hated the fact the his mom didn't like any waisted food. When he was younger and he didn't finish his meal, she would put it in the fridge and whenever he wanted a snack later in the day, she would just place his uneaten meal in front of him.

"There are children in Africa who would kill for a meal like that." She'd always tell him.

"Also..." She continued "I noticed that you paused something on the television."

Derek could tell what she meant simply by her tone: Like she was measuring every phrase with great detail.

When Derek didn't reply for a few seconds, she began to slowly rub his back. The way she did when he was boy.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Derek slowly worked his way to a sitting position.

"There's nothing to say that we haven't said already."

"It doesn't hurt to say it again."

"... It does to me..."

There was a silence between them that lasted a few moments. Derek's mom continued to slowly rub his back which was just soothing enough for Derek to keep the emotions from getting to high. Then, after a what seemed like forever, Derek's mom gave a soft pat on his shoulder.

"I'll put your chicken in the fridge." She said as she got up from Derek's bed. She was about to exit his room when she stopped at the door and turned back to face her son.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Derek looked up at her which seem to be all the answer she needed. She slipped out of the room and closed the door.

After sitting motionless for a few moments, Derek fell over sideways and let his head limply fall onto his pillow and he was asleep once again in a matter of seconds.


	4. Chapter 3

Dave picked up the hand-written directions and pressed them against the steering-wheel with his thumb as he drove down the highway. Part of him was anxious to get his teammate's party because he had had a rough week and was eager to actually have a bit of fun. But the other half of him was wanting to just make a fast U-turn and go home because he knew who would be there.

Malone was driving Dave insane. It had actually gotten to the point where he was having dreams about Derek (What did those dreams contain, you might ask? Let's just say that they made Karofsky regret seeing Derek all hot and sweaty out on the field). Weird thing is that Malone didn't even talk to Karofsky all week. Yeah, there was the occasional exchange of greetings during practice but that was it. But even then, Malone didn't look at him even for a second.

"_It's like he has bipolar or something_" Thought Dave.

"_First, he doesn't want to talk to me. Then, he practically interrogates me about what happened with Hummel. Now he's back to being silent. Why can't he just pick a mind-set and stick with it!_"

Dave's heart sunk when he saw Malone's car parked on the other side of the street as he pulled up to his friend's house.

"Last chance to turn around..." Dave muttered to himself.

Karofsky sat motionless in his car for a few moments before he finally reached for his keys and turned off the engine. With a long exhale, he got out of his car. After getting the grocery bag that contained the chips and dip, Dave headed to the front door where he was almost immediately greeted by his football buddy who happily invited him in.

Most of the other football team members were there too and were sitting on the couch, some fold-up chairs set up on either side, and the floor as the pre-game broadcast came to it's close. Karofsky glanced at the plasma screen to see what was going on before heading to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Derek filling his plate with trail mix, corn chips, and one giant chocolate-chip cookie. It only took Derek a second to realize that Dave was in the room and glanced up. He almost looked as nervous as Dave was.

"Hey." Said Derek as he put the last of the corn chips on the plate.

"... Hey..." Dave replied.

Dave slowly took out the chips and dip from the bag and put them on the table; trying not to look like he just wanted to leave that room and get to the group of masculinity.

"One of the guys brought a whole chest-load of beer." Said Derek as he motioned over to the big red ice chest by the wall.

"Looks like we're in for one crazy night." Muttered Dave before realizing the sexual innuendo.

Derek glanced down at his plate. His reddened face was just visible through his hair.

Without another word, Derek quickly left the room. Karofsky got a plastic plate and began to fill it. After getting a bit of everything, Dave was just about to leave when he took one last glance at the ice chest.

"_... What the hell." _

Karofsky opened the chest and grabbed a cold can of beer before returning to the living room to at least try and enjoy the night.

* * *

It got to the point where Derek didn't even look at Karofsky by the third quarter of the game. He cheered with the group and cursed at the bad plays. He was actually starting to relax a bit when game was coming to it's close. Someone had turned on some music on the stereo and Derek could feel the hard bass hit his chest in a hypnotizing rhythm. This seemed to be a signal for the drunk guys of the group to go a little crazy. They yelled more at the plays no matter if they were good or bad and some even started throwing food around (Which the host stopped rather quickly). Karofsky seemed to be really enjoying himself. From what Derek could tell, he was probably on his third beer. He was laughing more and more every minute and Derek couldn't help but smile back. David had such a wonderful, charming smile. His entire face just lit up with joy. Why couldn't he look like that more often?

The party continued even after the game was over. They guys ordered pizza and the most waisted of them all even tried to look in the phonebook for party strippers (but again, the host stepped in and didn't let anyone who was drunk get near the phone without him around). As the night came to a close and the boys left one by one, the house slowly became quiet until the only people left was the host, Karofsky and Derek.

Derek, who hadn't had anything to drink, went over to Karofsky who was slouched on the couch, watching some late-night cartoons on Adult Swim.

"You got someone to pick you up?" Asked Derek as he sat on the armrest.

"... Nope." Replied Dave "... Didn't know there would be beer... There any left?"

Dave started to get up but Derek put his hand on the jock's chest and pushed him back down on the sofa.

"Whoa, there, big boy! I think you've had enough."

Karofsky tried to push Derek's hand away, but in his drunken state, he didn't have that much energy. He slowly stopped resisting. He then looked down at Derek's hand and began to slowly rub it in a circular motion.

"...Your hand's feel like his hands..." Slurred Karofsky "...soft... like his..."

Derek jerked his hand back and out of Karofsky's grasp as Karofsky looked at him like a child would if you turned off his favorite TV show.

"_Could he mean Kurt?_" Derek wondered.

For a few seconds, Derek considered on just leaving David here. But he knew that the host couldn't go and drop him off and he could never let David drive home on his own.

"... How about I take home." Derek forced the words out before he could change his mind.

Karofsky thought about it for a moment.

"What about my car?" He asked.

"We can worry about that later." Derek replied "Right now, we just need to get you home."

Karofsky slowly forced himself up onto his feet where he stumbled backwards a few steps but quickly regained his balance.

"Let me see your keys."

Karofsky took out his car keys from his pocket. Derek announced to the host that he would be driving David in his own car and would be leaving Karofsky's car there until morning. After that, Derek guided Karofsky across the street to his car, buckled him in, and took off.

It took a while for Karofsky to to give Derek the right directions (First he took him to Bread Stix, then to the school, and then to the park) before they finally made it to David's driveway.

"Now, are you sure that this is the right house?" Asked Derek as he put the car into park.

"Yup... There's my room up there." Said David as he pointed to a small window up on the second floor with dark green curtains. "... Wanna see it?..."

It took Derek a second to figure out exactly what Karofsky was asking.

"_I swear if this guy isn't gay then I don't know what is._" He thought.

"Uh... No thanks." Derek replied "... I think you should go on and get to bed, Dave, you look pretty out of it."

Karofsky took off his seatbelt and was about to open the door but he stopped. His hand just rested on the door handle and he remained motionless.

"Dave?..." Said Derek "You Ok, man?... Karofsky... What are you-"

Before Derek could finish the sentence, Karofsky whorled around planted a kiss on Derek's lips.

Derek was in shock for a moment before realizing exactly what was happening. He tried to get way but his seatbelt was still on and Karofsky was laying on the buckle. Karofsky had one firm hand on the back of Derek's head, keeping Derek from pulling away, and the other was free to rome. It slowly worked it's down Derek's neck, down his T-shirt, and stopped at his waist. Derek's heart leapt when Karofsky slid his hand under his shirt and began to feel Derek's bare stomach and chest. Derek pushed against David's shoulders but he only pushed back with equal force. Derek felt a sudden flare-up of heat when David's hand slipped out from Derek's shirt and brushed against his groin. As the boy let out an involuntary groan, Karofsky forced his tough into Derek's mouth. Derek's heart beat against his ribcage as memories came soaring back.

This wasn't the first time Derek had been involved in a situation like this. This had happened to him once before. Only then, the roles were reversed. The first time this happened, Derek was in Karofsky's place. He was the drunken idiot with raging teenage hormones. And in Derek's present place... That was were Troy had been...


	5. Chapter 4

**_WARNING: This chapter contains some sexual content._**

* * *

It was only a few drinks. Derek hadn't realized how drunk he was until he could barely walk in a strait line to his car. That's when he saw Troy. The boy was just getting to his car and was fiddling with his keys. He could have been leaving from a late orchestra practice, or maybe even had gone to the victory party and Derek just hadn't seen him. Anyway, it didn't matter. There he was. Alone and vulnerable.

"Hey, bud!" Called out Derek as he came up to the boy "What'cha doin' here?"

Troy looked up from his keys and took a step back; a reflex he had developed over time when seeing Malone.

"W-what do you want, Malone?" stuttered Troy, trying to hide his fear the best he could.

"...I donno..." Derek replied. He was at Troy's car now and was leaning on the hood.

"Are you drunk?" Asked Troy.

"Maybe..." Said Derek with a sly grin.

"Listen... it's almost midnight..." Troy began "We're both tired... Why don't you just leave me alone for once, Ok?"

Troy began to open the car door but Derek stepped forward and closed it.

"You don't tell _me_ what to do."

Derek could feel something boiling in side of himself. Something he had felt for a long time about Troy but it had always been controllable. Now that he wasn't thinking strait due to the alcohol, that feeling was getting harder and harder to maintain.

"...Let go of my arm..." Muttered Troy.

Derek looked down and, sure enough, he was gripping Troy's upper arm. Troy tried to pull away but it was no use. Derek was much stronger then him.

"Please... I won't tell anyone. Just let me go."

"...No..." Derek muttered.

The feeling inside of him was almost at bursting point.

"...I want you..." Derek said this without even thinking.

Troy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I want all of you... I..."

Troy made one last desperate attempt escape but to no avail. He tried to swing a punch but Derek only caught his wrist and pressed it against the side of the car. Troy tried to cry for help so Derek did the first thing that came to his mind: He started kissing the boy.

Derek let go of Troy's arms and grabbed his hips. He could barely even feel Troy trying to push him away. Derek was pretty inexperienced when it came to kissing but he tried to do what came naturally. He could taste a mixture of cherry chap-stick with the faint undercurrent of beer. Derek could feel the temperature raising between them and he started to grind up against Troy. A quivering breath escaped from Troy so Derek gently rested his hand on the side of the boy's neck and slowly stroked his cheek in an attempt to calm him down. Shock-waves of pleasure began to ripple through Derek's body. Was this it? Was this that feeling that so many of his teammates kept talking about?

Derek finally broke the kiss and moved his mouth to the side of Troy's face and down his neck. The boy tilted his head back and to the side as Derek trailed the kisses down the neck and stopped at Troy's collarbone while biting lightly. Derek was losing control over his movements and his thoughts were being mixed together until they were one unreadable mass.

Derek bit down again and heard Troy make some sort of sound. Was it a groan? If it was, then was it from pain or pleaser (or both)? Derek couldn't be sure so he moved on to plan B.

Derek unbuttoned Troy's skinny jeans and slipped his hand down the front of his underwear, gripping him softly and carefully. All he wanted was to make Troy feel just as good as he was making him feel. All the times when Derek was afraid to act on his feelings and when jealously consumed him when he saw Troy act on them as naturally as breathing; none of that mattered anymore. He just wanted to make this boy happy. He wanted to feel Troy's body pressed tightly against his and hear him moan in blissful relief when he climaxed. That was all he wanted.

Derek lifted his head up to kiss Troy again. He tightly hugged the shaking boy as Derek came closer but Troy turned his head away. As Derek kissed his soft, cold cheek, a whimper was felt within Troy's throat.

Derek didn't understand. What was he doing wrong?

Derek took his hand out from Troy's underwear and gripped the back of the boy's legs. He hoisted him up, wrapped Troy around his waist and held him against the car. Another surge of heat rushed through Derek as a low groan escaped him. Troy was still gripping onto Derek's jersey as he began to grind up against the boy once more.

No. Not gripping... Pushing...

Derek opened his eyes to see Troy pressing himself against the car; his face was turned away and his reddened lips were gaping open as tears flowed from his blood-shot hazel eyes. He was saying something... yelling something...

"Wha..." Breathed Derek.

Sound began to return to the world around him. The noise coming from Troy's mouth slowly formed into words.

"... God... Oh, Please, God... Stop!" He was yelling over and over.

The cold wind rushed between the two boys and felt like a slap to the face to Derek.

Derek's heart turned to ice as sanity returned to him. Derek stepped back as Troy slipped off his waist. As soon as Troy stood on his own two feet, the boy's legs immediately buckled under his weight. As Troy began to fall, Derek caught the boy and supported him under his arms.

"Oh shit..." muttered Derek.

"_How could I do something like this..._"

"Troy I... I didn't..."

Troy was still crying and calling out those words over and over.

"I've stopped!" Derek put a hand on the side of Troy's face and unconsciously ran his fingers through the young boy's black hair. He had to get Troy to focus. Maybe then he could see that Derek had come to his senses and that it was over. "Troy, I've stopped! It's over! I'm so sorry- I didn't know! I- I..."

Derek heard a voice in the distance. A small group of students were coming across the parking lot. Terror struck the jock and once again, he had no control over his actions.

He let go of Troy and allowed him to slid down the side of the car where the boy lowered himself onto his side and stayed motionless on the freezing pavement. Derek desperately wanted to help him. He wanted to do something-anything-to stop the poor boy's suffering. But fear and the alcohol didn't allow him to do any of that.

Derek sprinted to his car and started the engine. He was out of the parking lot and speeding down the dark streets in a matter of seconds.

The rest of that night was in blotches. Derek couldn't remember how he got home without so much as a ticket. He snuck into his house and got into bed without even getting out of his clothes. The rest of that night was a bombardment of night terrors and cold sweats.

In the following weeks, Derek played sick for a few days before getting the courage to tell his parents what he had done. Sure enough, the police came into play.

The judge gave a sexual assault protection order to Troy and forbid Derek to go within 100 feet of the victim.

Derek remembered seeing Troy for the last time in that court room. The boy had gotten so pale, he almost looked transparent. His eyes had dark shadows under them and he looked like he had barely eaten anything in days (and he was already skinny to begin with). He had normally worn bright clothing with cute pictures, designs, or sayings on them. It didn't matter if it was just a T-shirt and blue jeans; Troy would always make sure that it was colorful enough to brighten everyone else's day as he walked past them.

That day, Troy was wearing a wrinkled, black, button-down shirt, worn dress pants, and old sneakers.

The light in Troy's eyes that drew Derek to him in the first place was gone as well. He looked dead; a shell of his wonderful, former self.

And it was all Derek's fault... He had practically killed the only boy he had ever cared about.

After that day, Derek's parents enrolled him in homeschool for the rest of the year before finally moving across three states to settle in Lima.

* * *

Now, it seemed that Karma was taking it's revenge on Derek.

Derek was shot back into reality when he felt an explosion of pure energy within him. He kept his eyes closed but could feel Karofsky moving on top of him. Dave had stopped kissing Derek on the lips and instead was currently kissing and sucking on his neck. Karofsky's had unzipped Derek's pant's and was currently rubbing him on top of his underwear in a steady rhythm. Derek slowly realized what the surge of energy was: He was on the verge of climaxing.

"..._Oh god, no..._"

Instincts suddenly took over and Derek wasn't sure exactly how he got himself and Dave out of the car but he did nonetheless. Before he knew it, Derek was shoving Karofsky across the lawn until they stopped at the trunk of a large tree on the far side.

Karofsky stared at him with his eyes slightly glazed over; like he was still under spell of passion. He stood motionless for a second before moving towards Derek with an out-stretched arm. Derek wasn't sure what his intentions were but he still knew that he didn't want that guy anywhere near him. Derek swung his fist as hard as he could and smacked Karofsky square in the mouth. The jock hit the ground with a loud thunk.

"Don't touch me, you son-of-a-bitch!" Derek cried out.

It was a miracle that nobody woke up to that. The entire street was silent except for the chirping of the crickets; a sound that would have been very relaxing to Derek under normal circumstances.

Derek fumbled with his pants to zip and button them up as Dave slowly got back to his feet.

"Derek I..." Karofsky muttered "... I'm... I'm so-"

"No no! You can't apologize, Karofsky! You can't just say 'I'm sorry' and all of that just goes away!"

"I know, but-"

"You've gotta live it! It'll never go away and you've gotta live with it!"

"I'm just trying to-"

"Damn it, Karofsky, why do you keep doing that!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Run! Run like I ran!"

Karofsky stared at Derek for a few seconds. His busted lip was starting to swell.

"What do you mean, you ran?" Said Dave "Ran from what?"

Derek felt the tears trying to push through. He tightly closed his eyes and once again, forced them back down.

"... I don't need you making me go down that road again." He muttered.

"Derek, you're not making any sense." Said Karofsky "Listen, if-"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Yelled Derek "... I don't deserve it- I mean- You... you don't deserve it... to be forgiven... not now."

Some dogs were starting to bark in some nearby houses.

Derek needed to get out of here. He needed to be in the warmth of his apartment... He needed to run away again.

Derek turned around and walked back to his car, ignoring the protests that Karofsky was yelling out. He got into the car and quickly pulled out of the driveway and started home.


	6. Chapter 5

Dave sat at the kitchen table staring down at his strawberry poptart. His dad was away on business and his mom had to run to the office and said that she might be in meetings all day. So there Karofsky sat, alone in an empty house.

Dave thought back on the night before. He flexed his hand as he remembered the sensations. Dave remembered Derek's warm breath on the side of his face; his hard, toned body underneath him; the way he tensed and groaned as the experience came to its crest...

"_'Don't touch me, you son-of-a-bitch!' _"

Karofsky quickly shook his head to force his fantasies out.

Dave pushed his plate away. He didn't feel like eating anymore.

"_'__Run! Run like I ran' _"

"Run from what?" Wondered Dave.

Suddenly, Karofsky had an idea. He got up from the table, ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. He immediately sat down at the computer and signed in on Facebook.

Dave typed in Derek's name and after scrolling down a few people, he came across Derek's picture and opened his profile.

His wall was littered with comments. Most were reminders of what songs the Glee clubers were going to sing, and posts that were obviously written by drunk teammates.

It wasn't until Karofsky got to posts older then two weeks when things started to get interesting.

Dave found a three-week-old post from Derek that read:

"I am leaving Arcadia Valley. Everything that's happened the past few weeks... It's just too much. The press are everywhere; even now some are just out my window. We're getting angry calls day and night. I'm sorry."

Karofsky scrolled down through the older posts.

The comments on dates going back from Derek's announcement got really heated. Karofsky found dozens of posts from both teenagers and adults; almost all were insults and threats. All of which mentioned one name in particular: Troy Royal.

"You're nothing but a monster!" One post read "How could you do something that horrible? Troy is a good kid. What could he have possibly done to you? I hope you rot in Hell!"

Dave scrolled down even further but he hit a dead end at around November 23rd 2010. Everything before that date concerning this Troy Royal guy had been deleted.

Karofsky leaned back in his chair as he stared at the screen. Derek seemed like such a nice guy. What the hell happened to him?

Suddenly, Dave's cellphone rang, making him jump slightly. He rolled his chair over the night stand and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Karofsky residence?" Asked a woman on the other end.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"You must be David, then. Right?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry, but is there some kind of problem? You sound a little worried or something."

The woman took a short breath before speaking again.

"I'm Kathy Malone. Derek Malone's mother... I'm calling to see if you might know where my son is."

"... He's not at home?"

"No... And he's not answering his phone."

A slight chill went up Dave's spine.

"Derek drove me home because uh... I was pretty drunk, to be honest. The last time I saw him, he was pulling out of my driveway last night."

"And he hasn't called you at all?"

"No ma'am."

Dave heard Mrs. Malone take a shaky breath.

"Listen, uh, my car is still at my friend's house but why don't I get him to pick me up so I can get it, then I'll go out and help you find him. It's a small town. He can't be too far."

"... Thank you, David."

"No problem. And don't worry... I'm sure Derek is fine."

There was a short pause before Mrs. Malone hung up. Dave immediately called the teammate who had hosted the party and asked him to pick him up pronto. Dave had a bad feeling that he couldn't waist any time.

* * *

Dave drove through the streets of Lima as he looked down every alleyway and asked every person he saw if they had seen a boy with Derek's description. After about an hour-and-a-half without any luck, Karofsky reluctantly called Finn Hudson and told him to get the rest of the "No Directions" to join in the hunt.

"Why don't you just call the other football guys?" Asked Hudson when Dave called.

"Because I know that they really wouldn't give a shit." Karofsky replied "Malone is a newbie. He may technically be part of the team but they don't think he's part of the real group yet."

"And you do?"

Dave bit his lip to hold back the honest response.

"Come on, man, please." Said Dave "Just get your little group of freaks and help me find this guy. Ok? He's part of your gang too."

Right then, a familiar voice was heard in the background. The moment he heard that high, soft voice, Karofsky's stomach churned.

"One sec." Said Finn.

After a few seconds, Finn got back on the line.

"The Warblers are in town for a gig. Why don't I see if they can help too?"

"Wait... Isn't that the team that Hummel's in?"

"That won't be a problem, will it?"

Finn's voice was hard as steel.

Dave wanted to yell in frustration. He didn't want to be anywhere near Kurt but he knew that he needed to get as much help as he could.

"No..." Karofsky said after a while "No... that won't be a problem. Just get to it. The guy's not answering his phone and he's been out all night. Who knows what's happened.

Karofsky hung without bothering to listen to Hudson's reply.


	7. Chapter 6

After a few minutes more of coasting through the streets of Lima, Karofsky received a text from Hudson explaining that the group was going to meet at the south end of the park to discuss a search plan.

"_Kurt is going to be there..._" Thought Dave after tossing his phone in the passenger seat.

"_Should I go? I mean, I've already covered most of the inner parts of the city._"

Then Dave considered the fact that if he didn't go, the group might search in places that he's already been; wasting precious time in the process.

With that in mind, Dave made a quick U-turn and headed towards the park.

It wasn't long before he spotted the semi-large group of uniformed boys (and Finn). Karofsky started to jog over but slowed to a halt when he saw Kurt Hummel standing on the edges of the group.

Even though he was wearing the same attire as the rest of the boys, Kurt still stood out like candle in a dark room.

Karofsky watched Kurt for a few more seconds, all-the-while resisting the urge to just go back to his car and continue the search on his own.

Then he noticed the boy standing next to Kurt. It was that guy that Kurt kept a picture of in his locker when he was back at Mckinley. What was his name? Blake?... No. Blaine.

Blaine just happened to glance his way and spotted Karofsky almost immediately.

"Hello, David." Blaine called out loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. His tone made it hard to tell what his thoughts really were.

Dave could see Kurt tense up when he joined the group. Blaine subtly took the boy's hand and softly stroked it with his thumb.

"_'The hell's that about?_" Thought Karofsky.

Dave was about to make a comment about it but decided against it when he felt the eyes of the Warblers glaring down on him (which strangely reminded Karofsky of Alfred Hitchcock's "The Birds").

"Ok..." Said Finn, who was obviously feeling the tension in the atmosphere. "Now that Karofsky's here, guess we can get started."

After explaining to the group where he had searched (which was most of the far east side), Dave recommended a plan. The group could spread themselves out in sort of a giant line and move from east to west. They would keep in constant contact with each other so if they found a suggestion that Derek may be in a certain place, they could move to that area and restart the "scan" in a tighter line.

"Sounds good enough." Stated Blaine after Dave finished explaining.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and pulled out his cell phone. He punched in a few buttons before stepping towards the center of the group. He then began assigning streets and subdivisions to each Warbler (As he did this, Blaine glanced at Karofsky every few seconds as if making sure that Dave wouldn't get too close to Kurt).

Karofsky didn't mind too much that Blaine was taking over. It was clear that he was used to having at least some control over a situation. It was pointless to deny him that, especially since he was doing a good job so far.

Dave just made sure to keep his distance from Kurt as it was clear that most of the Warblers were aware of his bullying history. But did they know about the kiss? A slight chill when through Dave when he considered the thought.

Once Blaine was finished, the group briefly discussed a few minor details before dispersing to their cars to begin the search. Dave was about to turn around when he heard Blaine call out his name. He reluctantly turned around.

Blaine turned to Kurt and told him something that Dave couldn't hear before heading over to the jock. Kurt stood motionless, observing the two only for a second before heading over to the parking lot.

"I'm coming with you." Said Blaine as he came within talking distance.

"Wait- What?" Dave stuttered.

"I want to talk to you about Derek and I think that it would be better if we talk while we are looking for him."

Blaine put his hand on Karofsky's shoulder and gently pushed him in the direction of his car. Dave complied and began walking.

* * *

"I'm just going to ask you this flat out." Blaine began after about ten minutes of silence while Dave drove down the street.

"Do you like this guy? And not a 'he's pretty cool' kind of 'like'. I mean do you really care for him."

Karofsky was about to throw up his tough guy defenses but Blaine saw them coming.

"I know your secret, Karofsky. There's no point in pretending that day never happened."

Dozens of thoughts flew around in Dave's head. Half were considering just telling Blaine, the other half was simply considering if these feelings were real.

"What does it matter?" Asked Dave after a few moments.

"Because I'm afraid that if you are, you might have done something to Derek like you did to Kurt."

Apparently Dave's thoughts were not as hidden as he had hoped. Blaine's expression became very serious.

"... Tell me you didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, David!" Blaine closed his eyes and calmed himself before speaking again.

"Did you... _do_ anything to Derek last night?... Did you kiss him?"

Dave ran his hand through his hair. Blaine was already suspicious of what had happened. He might as well stop denying it.

"Ok, fine." He said "I made out with him. Ok? I was really waisted and I made out with him in his car. Afterwards, he totally freaked out. He punched me then started rambling about some shit I couldn't understand; then he just drove off."

Blaine let his head fall back on the head rest.

"David... Did you ever consider the fact that sexually assaulting someone could be very traumatizing for that person?"

"...Kurt was Ok-"

"- It was just a kiss with Kurt. And he's told me that you were still a living nightmare after that day. Transferring to Dalton was his last chance to truly be safe from you. As for Derek... God knows what you did to Derek."

"I didn't rape him if that's what you're saying-"

"Oh, so that makes it alright?"

"No, but-"

David couldn't finish his sentence. He slowly realized that there was no way that he could justify what he had done to both Derek or even Kurt. He had violated both of them for his own selfish needs... He saw that now.

Suddenly, Blaine's cellphone rang. Blaine glanced at the caller ID before answering it.

"Kurt, you find something?" He began.

"Whoa whoa, slow down, Kurt. I can't... what?"

A chill came to Blaine's voice.

"Is... Is he breathing?"

Karofsky's heart skipped a beat.

"What's wrong?" He asked; but Blaine held up his free hand, signaling Dave not to talk.

"...Oh, shit... Alright, so you called an ambulance. Right?... Good... Ok... We'll um... We're on our way. Just try to keep him alert. Don't let him black out... Ok... We'll be right there..."

Blaine disconnected the call.

"Get to Haller Street as fast as you can."

Without question, Karofsky turned into a side street that he knew would eventually merge into Haller.

"What happened?" Asked David. Trying to hold down his panic.

It took a moment for Blaine to answer.

"Kurt found Derek... He landed on the roof of his car."

"He what?"

"Kurt was driving through the street when his roof caved in a few inches and he heard something fall off the side of the car... He stopped immediately looked out window to see Derek lying in the middle of the street..."

"...Oh fuck..."

"Kurt said that Derek was drifting in and out of consciousness... He's called an ambulance but... We shouldn't get distracted now... We need to get there."

The two boys were quiet for the rest of the drive.


	8. Chapter 7

_**I apologize for the hiatus. School exams can be a real pain sometimes. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please don't forget to tell me what you think. I welcome as much feedback as I can get.**_

* * *

Kurt glanced up as a man and a woman came into the waiting room. The man went over to the nurses station and asked where Derek Malone was. Karofsky immediately stood up and began explaining that Derek was in surgery to repair some internal bleeding from the fall. He said that he wished he could tell them more but the doctors wouldn't tell them anything.

"_I suppose that no news is somewhat better then bad news._" Thought Kurt.

The couple sat down and continued to talk to Dave; trying to understand what had happened. When Karofsky got to the part where Kurt called Blaine, the jock looked over at Kurt for a second and Kurt feared that Dave would ask him to tell his side of the story and make him relive those awful moments.

Surprisingly, Karofsky decided against it and continued the story from his point of view.

Something had changed in Karofsky since the last time Kurt had seen him and he knew that it had something to do with Derek. Dave seemed genuinely concerned for him. He was acting the same way Kurt did when he was waiting in the same room after hearing about his Dad's arrhythmia. This was the first time since they had arrived at the hospital that Karofsky was sitting for more then a minute. Then, Kurt noticed something else. Dave's hands were actually _shaking_. He was more then concerned, Dave was terrified.

Kurt had a flashback to his childhood where he was, again, in the same room. Only this time Kurt was with his father. It was after his mother had developed the first big fever. He remembered that he had no idea what was happening at the time but when he saw his father's hands shake as he stared at his knees while he prayed, he knew that something was wrong.

All of these memories were beginning to make Kurt feel a little queazy so he got up and quickly went out the door. He didn't even think of asking Finn or one of the Warblers who decided to stay to inform Blaine where Kurt was going once he came back from the bathroom.

After making his way down a few long hallways, Kurt eventually made it outside at the front of the hospital. The sudden cold air against his face stung and Kurt wrapped his blazer tightly around his chest.

He could see the sun setting in between the buildings. The clouds were a beautiful mix violet, orange, and gold. Kurt stared at the sky for a while, trying to push back both the days recent events and the suppressed childhood memories that were making their way back to the surface. Kurt didn't even realize how long he was out there until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you Ok?" Asked Blaine "Jeff said that you kind of disappeared from the waiting room."

"I'm fine..." Kurt replied without taking his eyes off the sunset. He pulled his blazer even tighter.

"Just needed some air."

Blaine took a step closer.

"...Kurt."

Kurt slowly turned towards Blaine.

"You're a very strong person. That's what I love about you. But what happened today... it was big. I don't think anyone can let something like that just roll off their backs. Not even you."

Without thinking, Kurt lifted his hand up to his shoulder and rested it on top of Blaine's.

"...I keep having these moments where I'm almost convinced that it didn't happen." Muttered Kurt "... I keep thinking that I'm actually in my room right now, fast asleep."

Blaine's eyes became distant for a second before he put his other hand on Kurt's other shoulder.

"Come here..."

Blaine gently pulled Kurt in front of him while he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned his head back so that the boys' faces were side-by-side as Blaine pulled him in closer.

"I'm having that feeling too." Said Blaine after a while.

"... Though, now that I think about it... if this actually was a dream then I would be in pretty deep trouble... due to the fact that I just came from the bathroom."

Kurt couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Blaine smiled as he softly planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek then moved his lips up to Kurt's ear.

"Everything is going to be fine." He whispered "Trust me."

Kurt loosened Blaine's embrace just enough for him to turn around and face him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. For those brilliant moments, a calm came over Kurt that he hadn't been able to feel all day.

After the small wave of passion seemed to settle, Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder as Blaine slowly rubbed Kurt's back. They stood there in silence until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around to see David (the one from the Warblers) standing just outside of the sliding doors.

"The doctor is out of surgery." He began "He said that they have repaired the bleeding but there are some other injuries that he needs to tell us about. I think you may want hear them."

With that, the three went back into the building.

* * *

"Are you saying my boy was raped?"

Kurt heard those words before he even opened the waiting room doors. When the three boys got to the waiting room, the doctor was on the far side of the room and everyone was on their feet. Mr. Malone, who was closest to the doctor, looked like he was about to throw the coffee table that sat in the middle of the room.

"We need to wait for the tests to be completed to confirm it." Said the doctor "But he does have a significant amount of bruising on his wrists, neck, and chest which would suggest some sort of sexual assault."

"How do you know he wasn't just beat up or something?" Asked Karofsky.

"... We found semen on his clothing."

Everyone's face grew pale but Karofsky looked like he was about to be sick. Which, after seeing how he was acting a little while ago, wasn't really surprising. But Kurt noticed something else: A subtle look from Blaine to the jock. Kurt knew Blaine well enough to know what that look meant. Blaine knew something.

"When can we see him?" Asked Mrs. Malone, who had been quiet this whole time. She was obviously in shock.

"He is in the recovery ward in room four 'o three." Replied the doctor "But I don't think that it's a good idea for all of you to bombard him at once. I'll allow his family to see him but as for the rest of you, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for another time."

Blaine took a deep breath and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"I'll meet you out side." He said.

Blaine made his way over to Mr. and Mrs. Malone and said how sorry he was for what had happened and that, if it was alright with them, he would check in with Derek every now and then just to see how he was doing. The couple said that it was perfectly fine for Blaine to do that and thanked him. The rest of the group seemed to follow Blaine's lead. Karofsky was the last one to leave. He made his way over to the couple (his face was still a light shade of pale green) and said that he was sorry for what had happened. He looked like he was about to say something else before he decided against it and walked out the door. When everyone was gone, Mrs. Malone left in search of Derek's room before Kurt made his way over to them. Mr. Malone stopped when he saw him.

"You're Kurt Hummel aren't you." Said Mr. Malone "The one who found Derek?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt replied.

Mr. Malone rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Thank you, son." Said Mr. Malone "I'd hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

Kurt's stomach began to form into a knot.

"_I just wish I would have been there sooner..._" He thought.

Kurt simply nodded and said that he wished Derek a quick recovery. After a small pat on the shoulder by Mr. Malone, Kurt turned around and exited the room.


End file.
